Administrative Core staff will support a broad range of logistical operations across all Projectis and Cores. An Executive Committee will make key strategic decisions and engage in program planning and review. Program reviews will be conducted as needed, but at least twice yeariy, in concert with NIMHD Center of Excellence program staff, as well as with our Community Action Board, which is composed of local experts and stakeholders. In addition to Drs. Roll and Buchwald, other key Administrative Core personnel include Patricia Butteri'ield, PhD, RN, Dean of WSU College of Nursing, and Richard Ries, MD, Director of Addiction Psychiatry at Harborview Medical (Center. Dean Butterfield will provide valuable support to BHCRAIC in the allocation and oversight of resources. As an expert in community health nursing, she will serve as a senior member of the Executive Committee to help establish and maintain the partnerships, advisory and executive boards. Cores, and research, training, and community activities essential to the success of BHCRAIC. Dr. Ries' expertise in managing psychiatric and addictive behavioral disorders aligns well with his BHCRAIC responsibility to assure that appropriate measures and safeguards, are in place and observed for ongoing data safety and data monitoring. Their prestige within their universities and the larger region is an invaluable asset.